The Power Within
by SakuraSnips
Summary: The next generation of the Winx are finally here! Join Leia, Mayu, Hana, Cam, and Kazuko as they go through their crazy first year at Alfea. A Winx NG story. Some language. Title may change.
1. I HATE Packing

**Chapter 1: I HATE Packing**

"What do you mean I can't see the princess?" A petite girl with long brown hair demands of the guard who won't let her in. "Do you know who I am?" She leans in towards the guard.

"Sorry, but commoners-" the guard starts.

"Excuse me!? What did you just call me?" The guard opens his mouth to say something. "No, don't even respond to that."

The girl straightens her posture and looks more dignified. "I am the Princess of Solaria and the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, Mayu." She says regally. "Not to mention the Princess' best friend."

"I'm sorry. Either way you cannot see the Princess. She is leaving to Alfea today."

"I know she is going to Alfea today. I came to help her pack." Mayu explains to the stubborn guard.

"May I ask just what is going on here?" A voice calls out from behind the guard.

Mayu peeks her head around the guard to see the owner of the voice. "Hi Bloom!" She calls out. The guard's eyes widen at the use of the Queen's name. She steps around the guard. "This guard will not let me in to see Leia even though I explained who I am."

"And this ignorant girl would not listen to what I was telling her."

"I'm sorry Mayu. He is a new guard so he doesn't know who you are and how often you come." Bloom turns to the new guard. "She is allowed to come inside. She is helping Leia pack for Alfea."

"Yes, my Queen." The guard bows in respect.

Queen Bloom gestures towards the palace. Mayu walks towards the palace with Queen Bloom following behind. They reach the palace doors and Bloom opens them.

"Leia, Wake up! Mayu is here to help you pack!" Bloom yells up to the current Princess of Eraklyon and Domino.

There wasn't a response except for the low tired groan. "Come on Leia! You are going to miss the inter-dimensional bus!"

"5 more minutes please! Mom!" Leia groggily yells down.

Bloom looks at Mayu with a knowing glance. "I'm sorry Mayu. She's very stubborn when it comes to sleeping in. Why don't you go up and wake her up?"

"It's perfectly fine, Bloom. And thank you for letting me into your home. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to pay respects to the King and go up to wake Leia." Mayu bows to Bloom.

"Go on ahead. Sky is in the Throne Room and you know where Leia is sleeping right?" Bloom walks into the palace and turns left.

"Yes, I do. Thank you." Mayu turns in the opposite direction of Bloom, walking down eaves to the Throne Room. While she is walking, she sees the different paintings of the family portrait. A young Leia. A newlywed Bloom and Sky. A young Sky and Bloom in their 18's. Bloom and Sky in the Fruity Music Bar. _Wow, they have many different portraits. I wonder if we have that many back on Solaria._ She walks down the long hallway before she comes to a big door decorated with intricate gold detailing. _No matter how many times I have come here, I can't get over how HUGE this door is!_

Mayu knocks on the huge door before she hears a deep tenor voice answers "Come in!"

She opens the door and is greeted by King Sky. "Good morning, Mayu. How are you?" Sky asks as Mayu walks into the room. She bows.

"Good morning, Sky. I am very well, thank you." Mayu says as she straightens.

"Well you better go wake Leia or you two will be late!" He warns while smiling.

"Oh yeah! I better hurry!" She exclaims before running out of the room.

Mayu rushes up to Leia's room and knocks on the door. "Get up you lazy butt!" Unexpectedly, a sleepy-eyed Leia opens the door, clad in her blue nightgown and her long blonde hair a mess.

"Hey Mayu… what's up?" Leia asks sleepily.

"LEIA! COME ON! We have to get you all packed! Today's our first day at Alfea!" Mayu squeals, grabbing Leia's hand and pulling her into the walk in closet.

Mayu grabs Leia's suitcase and flings it on the bed. Leia groans as she flops onto the bed.

"Mayu! Come on, you know I hate this."

"Oh come on. Without me, you wouldn't have nearly half of the clothes in there." Mayu says, rolling her eyes, as she stuffs Leia's belongings into the suitcase. "Even though all you really wear is a t-shirt and jeans. And the occasional skirt." She keeps herself busy by walking to and from Leia's closet.

"Humph." Leia mutters. She crosses her arms over her chest. _I really wish she wouldn't do this. She knows I hate being dressed up unless I absolutely have to, and all she's packing is the stuff I hate wearing! PLUS, I HATE packing._ Leia thought, while grabbing some of her casual clothes and putting them in the suitcase as well.

When they are done packing, the girls walk back down to the Throne Room. With a guard behind them carrying Leia's suitcases. One for casual clothes, another for shoes, and the last for formal/girly clothes. Everything packed by Mayu except for the casual clothes.

"Leia. Mayu. Are you girls all ready to go?" Bloom asks, while Sky takes the suitcases to the transport outside.

"Yes Mom. We're ready." Leia replies tiredly.

"Well then, have fun, study hard, and don't destroy the science wing like your mother did, Mayu. I don't think they would like that very much." Bloom jokingly says, smiling at Mayu.

Mayu laughs. "I'll try. Leia, I'll meet you on the bus, okay?" With that, Mayu walks off, leaving Bloom and Leia alone in front of the palace gates.

"You be careful now, and call us if you need anything, alright?" Bloom tells Leia. Sky walks up to Bloom and puts his arm around her waist.

"Okay, Mom. And I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Leia replies, annoyance showing on her face at the fact that her mother still treats her as if she was five. "And all my friends are going to be at Alfea too. If anything happens my friends will protect me."

"I know that Leia, but you haven't gotten your powers yet, and there are a lot of people out there who would do anything to get them; believe me, I know." Bloom explains, recalling the times when the Trix took her powers.

"Ok, Mom. But, seriously, I'll be fine. I'll be back for the holidays, and I promise to call as much as I can." Leia pleas. She looks behind her at the bus where Mayu is impatiently waiting. Mayu pokes her head out the window and motions for Leia to hurry up. "I have to go or I'll be late."

"Alright. Well have fun. We'll be here if you need us." Sky tells her.

"'Kay. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." She kisses her parents on the cheeks respectively. She starts to walk towards the bus where Mayu is.

"Alright. Bye sweetie. And BE CAREFUL!" Bloom yells after her, as Leia gets farther and farther away.

"BYE MOM!" Leia yells back. She turns around and waves. _Gosh, she's so overprotective._

Leia boards the bus, and sits down next to Mayu. Mayu starts a conversation on what adventures they think await them at Alfea. They take off towards Magix, where their friends, powers, and destiny await.


	2. Dangers of a Flying Bus

**Chapter 2: Dangers of a Flying Bus**

After Leia and Mayu board the bus, they find two empty seats next to a window.

Mayu says as Leia sits down. "Here give me your luggage."

"Okay. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Where's your luggage Mayu?" She asks, eyeing Mayu for a glimpse of her humongous suitcases.

"Oh it's right here," Mayu shows Leia a keychain of a yellow sun and silver moon suitcase. "My mom showed me a spell to shrink all my luggage… Oh! Do you want me to shrink yours?"

"Sure, do whatever you want." Leia lazily drawls, her eyelids drooping.

"Okay. Hey, you can fall asleep if y-," Mayu looks over at Leia. "Oh you're already asleep. Sleep tight."

_A bright light envelopes Leia as she hears a distorted male voice call out. "Leia…Leia. Are you okay?"_

_"Where am I?" Leia opened her eyes. Caleb was leaning over her face. His face is lined with worry._

_"Oh good, you're awake!" he said relieved. His face instantly brightens._

_"What happened?" _

_"You got hit with Yuki's ice shard attack." Caleb says with a sneer. "Those dirty witches, hitting you when you weren't looking and using cheep tricks too."_

_"Who's that?" Leia asks, disoriented from the blow to her head. She brings her hand to her head and probes the wound. She feels heat radiating off the wound and removes her hand, stained crimson red with blood._

_"Why, the most powerful witch ever, and her cousins." A bleach blonde, almost white haired witch floats down towards them. Her white cape blowing in the breeze as well as her long braided hair. Her ice blue eyes are narrowed in disgust. Two other witches join the other. One with asymmetrical layered jet-black hair and blood red eyes. The other with short dark purple hair and striking amethyst eyes. Each pair of eyes are narrowed. _I bet the blonde is Yuki. She seems to be the dominate of the trio. I don't know who the other two are though. Her cousins, right?

_"What are you doing here?" Leia says, coming to her senses and standing up warily._

_"To destroy you of course; and getting the Dragon Flame. Something our mothers couldn't obtain. Isn't that right Yuki, Maize?" The blacked haired witch asks. Each witch nods in accordance to her names. _So the purple haired one is Maize. Who is this one?

_"That's right Kimiko." S_o the black haired one is Kimiko.

_"No! I won't let you!" Leia screams, transforming into her Winx. She looks down at her transformation. Her clothes consisting of a blue one shoulder shirt and a blue mini skirt complete with matching blue boots and a green belt. Her shoulder strap and belt are embellished with small flames. She studies her outfit. _I have my powers? Since when?

_The Crystals smile evilly, and prepare to fight. Each is surrounded by a glowing aura of power. Yuki; ice blue, Maize, amethyst, and Kimiko a deep crimson red._

_"Then I guess we'll just have to defeat you ourselves." Maize says, and shoots a purple lightning bolt at Caleb. He is hit and the force of the impact forces him back. He collides with the cliff wall and collapses. _

_"Caleb! NO!" Leia screams frantically._

_The witches laugh. The evil laugh chills Leia to her bones._

_"Aw, what's the matter Leia? Are you worried about your little boyfriend?" Yuki laughs._

_Leia, her power creating an orange aura around her, prepares to attack, but just as she was about to…_

_"Wha…What? My powers! They're gone!" Leia mutters, struggling. Her aura crackling out._

_Yuki laughs. "Aw, you poor fairy. Now we'll finish you!"_

_"NO!" Leia yells._

_The Black Crystals use their convergence spell and blast Leia into a dark never-ending pit. She screams struggling to transform._

Oh no. What happened to my powers?

_"Leia…Leia…Leia!" A voice faintly calls out._

Mayu? Is that Mayu?

"Leia! Wake up!" Mayu says, shaking her.

"Huh…? Wha…What?" Leia says, grabbing Mayu's shoulders. Disoriented from sleep Leia looks around and sees everyone in a panic.

"Oh good, you're awake. BUT THE BUS IS GOING TO CRASH!" Mayu screams. Leia's eyes widen in panic.

"Hold on, I'll teleport everyone out!" Mayu yells as she pulls the ring of Solaria off her chain necklace and transforms it into a scepter. Everyone on the bus is surrounded by a bright golden light and is transported out of the bus.

Although they all end up in different places. Leia is up in a tree, Mayu lands in a bush, ten people are in the lake and the rest are on the ground.

"Ugh, my head." Mayu groans. She gets up and looks around. "Leia? Where are you?" Mayu pulls the sticks and leaves out of her hair and clothes.

"I'm up a freaking tree!" Leia yells down. Mayu looks up and sees Leia suspended in air by a branch. The branch caught Leia by hooking itself on her shirt. "Nice transporting skills, idiot. NOW GET ME DOWN!" Just then the branch breaks and Leia falls on top of Mayu.

"OW!" they both yell in unison.

"LEIA! What the heck was that for?" Mayu screams, shoving Leia off her. Mayu and Leia both stand up. Mayu brushes the imaginary dirt off her light pink dress and white jeans.

"What did I do? You're the one who teleported me into a tree!" Leia screams back, standing up with her fists clenched.

"Look at what you did! You ruined my favorite outfit!" Mayu huffs, turning around. She points to the grass stain on her back. "MAYBE if you had your powers, YOU would have been of some use!

Leia stops short and gasps. "You take that back, you… you…uppity princess!"

"MAKE ME! You useless fairy!"

"FINE!"

Mayu takes off her white heels and positions herself in a fighting stance while Leia tries to messily copy her. Mayu runs towards Leia and sweeps her leg around on the ground tripping Leia. Leia falls onto her back but manages to grab and flip Mayu using a circle throw. Mayu flies through the air and catches herself on by doing a one-hand handstand and flips herself onto her feet. This time Leia charges at Mayu and punches her in the jaw, causing Mayu to reel back in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" She shrieks. She probes her jaw carefully.

"Ooh look the uppity princess just cursed! I thought that was taboo for you." Leia sticks her tongue out defiantly.

"Why you little…" Mayu grumbles. Her pink aura grows as she concentrates her a small amount of power into a sunburst. She throws the small sunburst at Leia. Since she is in broad daylight, her sunburst flew at mach speed toward Leia. Not having enough time to jump out of the way, she is blasted back into a tree. The tree shakes with the force that Leia was pushed back with. Leia slides down the trunk of the tree. The bark rips the back of her blue t-shirt.

"What the hell was THAT for?" Leia screams. She stands up and limps over to Mayu.

"You punched me in the JAW!" Mayu yells back. Her voice raises an octave on the last word.

"So? That wasn't fair! You threw a sunburst at me! You know I can't use my powers yet!" Leia argues back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mayu sees a bush shake. She walks over to the bush. "Hey do you think there is a cute pixie pet in the bush?" She asks Leia excitedly. She completely forgets about the argument she and Leia just had. She turns to Leia, her eyes wide and sparkling like the ocean waters during a sunset.

"I don't know. Even if it is, you can't take it home, even if you wanted to." Leia warns Mayu, fully knowing Mayu's weird obsession with anything cute. She walks up to Mayu to investigate the bush. Mayu takes a stick and pokes the bush. Just then, a dark dripping wet figure appears from the bushes.

Mayu and Leia scream in fright holding onto each other for comfort.

"MAYU!" it shrieks.

Leia and Mayu stop screaming and let go of each other. Mayu pokes the figure with the stick. The figure slaps the stick away.

"Don't poke me." The figure demands.

"C…Cam?" Leia mutters.

"Aawww... It's not a cute pixie pet. That's a disappointment." Mayu sighs sadly. "Wait did you say Cam, Leia? Where is she? I don't see anyone else besides us and this scary figure with a murderous aura...oh wait..." Mayu slaps herself in the forehead and turns to the figure. "Oh Cam! Hi! What in Magix happened to you?" She laughs.

"What do you mean what happened? You teleported me into a lake!" Cam screams. "Twenty meters from shore! I had to swim back!"

"Oops... Sorry. I didn't know you were on the bus!"

Cam just grumbles and walks over to Leia. "What happened to you?" She inquires.

"Mayu. That's what. Just like you with your transporting mishap except I got stuck in a tree." Leia explains.

Meanwhile, Mayu is going on about how disappointed she was about not finding a cute pixie pet. She looks up and notices a camera trained on them. "Oh My God!" She screeches. Leia and Cam whip around to see her freaking out.

"What?" Leia asks. She looks for a pixie pet that caused Mayu to freak out but fails miserably.

"WE'RE ON TV!" Mayu squeaks, panicking. Her hands go up to fix her appearance and hair.

"WHAT?" Leia screams.

"Well of course there is a camera crew. The bus did just crash!" Cam explains logically. The camera crew just stands there passively as they film the scene before them.

"Ummm… hi?" Leia says, backing away slowly, waving as she did so.

"Uhh…" Cam says, following Leia's example.

"AHHH! This is horrible. I look like crap and I'm on TV!" Mayu screams. She continues to fidget with her appearance. "Wait, I'm on TV! Hi Mom, Hi Dad! OH MY GOD I BROKE A NAIL! Oh this is horrible." She wails. Leia comes up behind Mayu and slaps her in the back of the head.

Leia turns to Cam. "What do we do now?" She asks.

"Well, genius, what do you propose we do?" Cam asks.

Leia rolls her eyes. _Cam is still pissed at Mayu for putting her in the lake but now she is taking it out on me! And Mayu is no help right now. She's fawning over being on TV._

"There's only one thing we can do!" Mayu snaps. She looks over at Leia and Cam.

"Is it what I'm thinking?" Leia says, exchanging glances with Mayu.

"Yup." Mayu nods.

"And what's that?" Cam asks, puzzled.

Leia and Mayu look from one another to Cam.

At the same time Leia yells, "Run!" But Mayu yells, "Find a cute pixie pet!"

Leia and Cam look at Mayu as if she was an idiot. "No you idiot; run!" Leia yells at Mayu. Cam and Leia pick up Mayu and drag her away. Mayu complains about a quarter of the way about not finding a pixie pet and Leia yells at her to "let it go!"

With that, the girls bolt through the trees towards Alfea, leaving a very confused camera crew behind.

***Later***

The girls stop in a clearing near the gate to Alfea. Several other fairies were staring at them like they were crazy.

"Well… that was… interesting…" Cam says, sliding down a tree trunk onto the ground to rest.

"Huh… yeah, interesting to say the least." Leia mutters.

"Well none of this would have happened if you hadn't fallen on me!" Mayu says. She grins knowing Leia was too exhausted to argue back.

"None of it would have happened if the bus hadn't crashed period. And I'm not going there with you; I owe you my life…" Leia says in between pants. She looks up at Mayu smiling.

"What up with the owe you my life crap? As far as I'm concerned we are friends so we owe each other nothing." Mayu turns to Cam. "Sorry for putting you in the lake Cam."

"It's quite alright. I'm pretty much all dried off now due to us sprinting here." Cam looks down at her clothes and nods to herself.

"Hey, you've become stronger in fighting techniques. But you're no match for me. I'm surprised you got me in the jaw." Mayu compliments Leia. She rubs her bruised jaw hoping it will heal faster.

"Huh, thanks." Leia says, rolling her eyes dramatically. "I just caught you off guard. That's all. And I would have been able to improve if you didn't start helping my father teach me how to fight." She crosses her arms over her chest and smiles.

"Well, since we're here, I guess we should go in before we're too late." Cam chimes in, motioning towards the other students starting to gather in the courtyard.

"Yeah we better go!" Leia says, pulling Mayu behind her. She walks towards the gates looking out for their other friends.

"Ok!" Mayu says, following the two into the courtyard. She smiles, waving to the other fairies as they pass by.


End file.
